starborn_alignmentfandomcom-20200215-history
Prophet
The Prophet acts as a healer and religious leader for the people of Serora. They are the overseer of all the Mullah and Saviors in Sedo. The Prophet is a limited rank and is subject to monthly activity checks. Overview The Prophet is a rank that oversees the work of the saviors and the Mullah. While not an official member of the Serora government, they act as an independent voice in deliberations and are trusted to remain objective and uphold the teachings of Alya in all matters. This part of their duties has diminished with the changed role of the advocates, however, and the modern Prophet has more time to focus on their position as a healer, rather than a politician. The Prophet focuses on a holistic view of healing, and often serves as a therapist and counselor. They utilize basic psychology to guide their patients towards healthier coping mechanism and improved image of self. The Prophet may utilize any number of healing tools, from acupuncture to meditation in an attempt to alleviate the stress and anxieties of their patients. Empathy is a must for anyone who wishes to become a Prophet. While the Prophet is generally accessible to the public, medical cases come to them only through referral from Saviors - as such, they rarely deal personally with physical ailments, unless the case is particularly tricky. In addition to being a healer, the Prophet is a priest. They act as a religious guide and offer counseling and advice to souls who have drifted away from Alya, or are experiencing extreme doubt in the gods in general. These cases usually come to them by referral from a Mullah, although the Prophet may also be beseeched directly or on behalf of a family member. As the highest authority on matters of religion, they will personally approve apprentices to become full-fledged Mullah. Appointment and Requirements Traditionally, one became a Prophet by apprenticing under the previous Prophet, and being then selected by them as a successor. No one else had a say in the appointment. The last Prophet did not leave an appointed successor, however, and a secondary selection method was devised. If the Prophet resigns or dies without leaving a clear successor, a meeting among the Mullah and Saviors is called. They will then choose from among themselves a new Prophet. The chosen equine is given a mentor; either a Mullah or a Savior, depending on which career path they were not familiar with initially. This Mullah or Savior will then act as the Prophet’s aide and mentor until they are ready to work on their own. The Prophet is not subject to the Sultan’s approval. The Prophet serves under resignation or death, although most Prophets choose to step down when they get older. Additionally, Mullah and Saviors may vote to remove a Prophet from office; this is rarely done, but acts as a failsafe when necessary. Retired Prophets often act as unofficial advisers and election officials. Requirements for becoming a Prophet are: * Should be 25 or older * No major or recent criminal history * Must have a background of some kind as a Mullah or a Savior * Must be devout to Alya When a Prophet becomes a Prophet through the traditional apprenticeship to the rank, all the requirements are ignored, as the existing Prophet's choice supersedes all other requirements. However, due to the nature of the job, it's highly likely they would still be very devout to Alya, and unlikely to have a criminal history. Current and Previous Prophets * Nero - active autumn 1701 onward * Jack (PC, retired) - active 1695-1701 * Jordell (group NPC, retired from rank) - active 1668-1695 * Kalliope (retired, alive) - active 1660-1668 * Enyo (deceased) - active 1659-1660 * Saul (deceased) - active 1655-1659 * Llyr (deceased) - active 1655-1655 * Nestani (deceased, old age) - active 1645-1655 * Gomer (deceased, old age) - active 1610-1645 Leveling * At 25 AP | You have gained the ability to remain calm and think critically, even in the face of hysterics and accusations. Connection to your patients is paramount as it is their trust that allows you to help them heal. You may receive a Tier 1 Talent '''early (first talent only). * At 50 AP | As an acknowledgement of your rank, and a symbol of your position, the Sultan has given you a gift. Claim a '''Prayer Idol and Fabric. * At 75 AP | Your advice is sought from many quarters. You must balance your experience with new information and determine the best course with which to move forward. It's a challenging task. Add +'15 SP' to your Wisdom. * At 100 AP | A snuggly companion could put your patients at ease, especially the foals. If your familiar slot is free, receive a Seroran Mythical or Rare Familiar '''for free.''' Category:Ranks Category:Serora